Sweet Oblivion
by Artemis Diane
Summary: What would you do to protect yourself when things begin to get too tough?


A.N. - Have you ever felt lost?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything of Inu-Yasha.

_When all is lost, who will you turn to for the comfort that you so desperately need? Who will you allow to mend the heart that was broken so many times that you honestly think that you can't put it back together again? How many times have I left like that and cried myself to sleep thinking that no one would consider ever caring for someone who wasn't whole, for someone who wasn't worth the trouble of saving…. Gods, it hurts so much, I just wish that it would stop…..Please…..someone make it stop…._

Kagome watched as Inu-Yasha pulled Kikyo to him and kissed her for all he was worth. Eyes blank, she watched as the two tragic lovers held onto each other as if they would die if they let go. Somewhere far off in her mind she could hear her heart shatter into pieces. As things began to heat up between the two under the trees, Kagome turned around and headed back to camp. A rustle of silk and soft footsteps gave away the unnamed person.

"Why do you let him hurt you like this?" The stoic demon lord asked. He held a certain, fragile, respect for the little woman next to him. Over and over again he had seen her try and prove that she was good enough for his brother, and over and over did she fail. Her meager powers had grown tremendously over the past four years that she had been here.

"Why should one as great as you want to sully yourself with matters of this lowly miko, my lord? I wish not to bother you with my troubles." Her voice was soft, dull, and everything that was not her. The world seemed a lesser place when her smile was not on her face, and it pained him to admit that her smile brought a warn feeling to his person. She reminded him of his little ward, Rin. That girl, who was now fourteen summers, was the joy and life of him. Even though there was no emotion on his face, inside his heart was where the joy resided.

"Kagome, you should not trouble yourself on my brother. He is still young, and still unwise. He knows not what he wants out of this life. Why do you let him hurt you so?" His voice seemed almost desperate, or as desperate as the Taiyoukai could sound. He wanted her to be happy. Rin had most defiantly softened him, but he soon realized that it wasn't a bad thing. Strength could be found on the most curious of places.

They neared the camp and still she had not answered him. He grew frustrated and growled lowly. He wanted to know why, why in the world did she stay loyal to him when he could not stay loyal to her. Knowing he couldn't get anything out of her now, he made due with watching her around the campgrounds as she buried her pain and created a calm, happy environment for her friends.

_So many people have tried to help me out of this state of mind. Sometimes it comes from the least of expected people. It doesn't matter though; I push them away because I know that I'm not worth the trouble. They shouldn't have to deal with my self pity and sorrow. I hate to burden people with my troubles. Sometimes, though, there are a few select people who refuse to go away. I want more than anything to be left alone and suffer here for my sins, but they just won't go away. I refuse to cry, I can't. That is weakness, and weakness I cannot have. Not if I want to be alone…_

Kagome walked through the trees mindlessly and really had no destination in mind. It was actually quite peaceful at this point in time. There were no jewel shards to look for because they now all belonged to her and Naraku. She knew the final battle would be upon them soon, but was glad for the tiny piece of peace they had. Nature seemed to refresh her and calm her spirit. It reminded her of her sins, and let her think on ways to repent of them. She would give anything to get the burning hole in the little bit of a heart she had left. She wanted the pain to go away, but she wanted it to stay there as well. It scared her that one day she knew she would be whole. She didn't know how to live without the pain there, how would she after all these years of having it?

Laughing softly to her depressing thoughts, she sat down by a rock and dangled her feet in the cool stream. It was hot for springtime, even under the shade of the trees. Sighing, she laid down on the grass and stared at the leaves above her. It was actually quite beautiful out here, under the shade of the spring trees. A slight tapping noise caused her to open her eyes to look at her seemingly stalker demon lord sitting on top of the rock that was next to her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, my lord?" she asked softly.

"I want answers, miko."

"We all want answers, my lord. Life is filled with questions that we have to find the answers for."

"You know what I mean, Kagome."

"Matters of my heart should not be shared with someone as great as yourself. I shall not burden you with my troubles."

"How is it a burden if it's what I want?"

"You know not what you ask of me; therefore it will be a burden to you. You do not know what a burden is until it is too late. I wish not to do that to you. Someone as great as you should not have to worry about trivial things such as me and my problems."

_Please, stop. You have no idea what I have to deal with, please don't say that you can handle it. It's not your burden to bear, so please stop. With all my heart I want to tell you, believe me I do, but I can't do that to you. I care about you too much to do that. My heart cries out to be healed but I can't let it. It would cause too much pain to the people I care about the most. Please, please don't look at me like that, like you love me. I can't handle that, no matter how much I want it. For one such as me, there is no release from the pain. It's what I have to go through to repent for me sins. My nonexistent heart hurts when you look at me like that. No, I can't. I can't let you love me….._

Kagome got up and put her shoes back on. She knew she was running away, but there was no other way. She had no idea why she kept trying to get Inu-Yasha to notice her; she knew that it was hopeless as the hanyou was solely focused on a single person. Besides she hasn't loved him for a long time now, but old habits die hard. She was too broken to be loved now. Too much heartbreak and hurtful words have done their damage. She was destined to be alone, and she was destined to die. She had known that for six months now.

A growl from behind her was her only warning before she was pinned to a tree by the youkai lord's body. Every inch of her was covered by some part of his body, and her first thought was that he was really warm. Her body was suspended in the air, held up by his to where she could lay her head on his shoulder. His breathing was ragged and uneven, his hands held hers in a tight grip.

"My lord?"

"I said I wanted answers," he ground out. "I will get them."

Kagome sighed. "I will not burden you."

"Kagome, I will not be denied."

For the first time since his pursuit of her thoughts, Kagome felt scared. She had no idea what was going through his mind and was not sure she wanted to. She felt her walls begin to fall apart and panicked. She struggled against him, trying to flee before she let loose her torrent of emotions. She had worked so hard to build up those walls, and it was all for nothing. One touch of his body and her heart began to heal itself….

_Why can't you leave me alone? I can't let you know what I really am, so please go away. My heart cannot be allowed to feel again. Please stop… How? With a single touch you destroyed everything I have worked so hard for. With a single caress you have begun the process of healing. I have to run away before I fall apart. I can't let them see me like that. I will not be weak; I have to be strong for them. They rely on me for their strength. I can't let go… Why? Why did it have to be you? Why are you the only one to be able to see what I really am and not let go? You hold on like I am worth your time and effort. I am not, so please just stop. I am not worth anything, just a shadow walking the earth. _ _My heart is no longer whole, so I am not whole. I am broken, so much that I've lost count of the pieces. I gave up a long time ago, too many pieces to put back together. So why are you still here?_

"Kagome."

Kagome stilled at the sound of his voice. It sent heat rushing through her whole body and she shuddered at the new feeling. He began to nuzzle her cheek causing her to whimper. He pressed closer to her and lowered to her neck. Her whole body went numb and extremely sensitive all at the same time when he kissed her neck. Her breathing quickened and she let out a choked whine. He answered back with a low growl.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why do you not let me go?"

He licked her neck before answering, "So many reasons…"

"What could I possibly offer to one like you?"

She felt him grin against her neck. "We're in heat…"

She gasped. "W…we?"

"Yes, we. Your body is calling to mine, Kagome. It's begging to be competed. It is ready to begin to create life. It yearns for it, and I am more than willing to fulfill it."

Kagome gulped. "And the others?"

"Persistent little thing… Kagome I want you." He nipped at her to emphasize his words. "I can no longer watch you torment yourself like this. You're slowly killing yourself by not allowing you to be who you really are. Your soul is beginning to whither away, bit by bit. I'm tired of seeing you compete with the undead miko and lose. You are worth so much more than she ever was. You attracted me, regardless of the fact that you are human and will die. Every time I get close to you I can think of nothing else but you in my arms. My heart longs to heal yours, love."

Kagome began to hyperventilate. The heart that had been broken and scattered about had begun to heal itself through his words. Suddenly, everything went silent in the forest. Kagome's head was thrown back and the silence was filled with a soft but existent heartbeat. Her eyes widened as she heard another one. Her barriers were falling away and falling away fast.

"No…"

Getting away from her neck, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yes, love. There's only one more thing I have to do before you are freed for good." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened and gasped into the kiss. She felt the last of her barriers fall away and, for the first time in a while, Kagome broke down and cried. She gripped him like he was the last thing that held her to this world. He picked her up and moved back to the rock and held her as she let all the things she had kept to herself fall away in the tears she was shedding.

Minutes passed as she cried and she spilled out her whole heart to him. All her thoughts, her fears, and her dreams for a future she'd never have. She told him all the happenings with Inu-Yasha and Kikyo, how he broke her heart at every chance he got. She told him of the stress she had to go through because of her tests and schooling back in her time and how it was impossible to study with all the shard gathering Inu-Yasha forced her to do. How she wished that Sango and Miroku would hurry up and get together so she can be in their wedding. How she worried about Shippo and if she was raising him well enough for the time period and whether or not he would survive in this world. She went on and on and he just sat there and listened to her every word. Finally she came to the part that forced her to cast the spell on herself in the first place.

"I'm going to die…no… I want to die. It doesn't matter anymore, because it's going to happen anyway." Her voice was hallow and filled with pain at the same time. "When I die, everyone will be happier so I guess it will be better off that way. Inu-Yasha and Kikyo will be together, Sango and Miroku will finally be able to get together with the defeat of Naraku, Shippo…he'll find his place in the world when I leave…I'll miss him…" She took a shaky breath.

Her demon growled at her and forced her to look at him. "You will not die. Not while I have breath in my body. I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen well, Kagome. You are not worthless. You are not a nobody. You are not just a copy. You are beautiful. You are strong. You are kind. Everything about you is worthwhile and full of goodness. No one before has ever caught my interest as you have." He pulled her so she straddled his lap and he held her close. Her eyes went wide and she tried to push away from him. He just held her there. "Stop."

"What do you want from me?" She asked, panicking. The reaction he had to her was startling and it scared her. She didn't know what to do.

"Kagome." He waited until her eyes met his. "Let me heal you."

She stilled and stared into his golden eyes. She knew that he knew what he was asking of her was a lot. She's been hurt, and it almost killed her before, yet here he was asking her to try again. She knew she was going to die soon anyway, so she nodded on the account that it probably wouldn't last long anyway. Seeing her nod, he brought her to him for a fierce kiss. He spent the rest of that night worshipping her like the goddess he knew her to be.

_ I hate false hope. People tell other people all the time that everything is going to be alright and that the sun will shine again. Reality is not that pretty and sometimes it's not alright to lie. Other times…it's almost required to lie and that's the sad truth. People all around are trying to help me, and I have to pretend that it's helping, that I'm getting better, just so people will leave me alone. It's better that way, me being alone. That way people aren't hurt by me, and it's easier to atone for my sins. I can't stand to hurt other people. One little white lie to keep people away from me is alright, right?_

The next morning Kagome woke sore and warm. Something tickled her nose and she groaned and turned over. A deep chuckle caused her to pause and open her eyes. What met her eyes were amused gold and a red rose dangling in front of her face. She growled and buried her face into his pelt.

"Good morning."

"You know, if this wasn't so romantic, I would kill you for waking me up."

"You could try, love."

Kagome growled and sat up to get dressed. Her lover was already half way dressed, his pants the only thing that he wore. He smirked at her as if there was something that he knew that she didn't and she glared back at him.

"What are you up to?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Why would I be up to anything?"

"I know that look. Usually it's right before you shout out 'Die Inu-Yasha' or 'Time to die, human filth' or something along that lines. You learn to look for certain things that could lead to your death…"

"Hn." He cocked his head to the side. "Your friends are headed this way looking for you , love."

Kagome's eyes went wide in the realization that she had been gone all night and no one knew where she had gone to. She groaned and smacked her forehead. How was she going to explain to everyone why the Lord of the West was with her all night without Inu-Yasha going all postal on her? Regardless of the fact he had chosen Kikyo a long time ago, he still had issues whenever another male was around her. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, trying to think of a way to get out of this mess. She barely even noticed when her youkai lover had redressed and sat slightly behind her. Inu-Yasha came crashing through the forest with Sango and Miroku right behind him. She watched as his eyes went wide, them narrowed greatly. She felt like hiding.

"Kagome, you stupid wench, where have you been? And why are with my brother?" Inu-Yasha took a step towards them. "Sesshoumaru, if you hurt her I'll kill you!" He leapt towards them and in mid leap he faltered and stopped a few feet in front of Kagome. "Kagome….what happened?"

"Inu-Yasha…I…I…" Kagome buried her face in her knees.

Inu-Yasha sheathed his sword and cracked his knuckles. He bent his head, bangs hiding his eyes. "You filthy whore…" Sango and Miroku gasped. They prepared to fight an enraged hanyou, figuring out what had happened. "I kill you with my bare hands; I don't need the stupid sword…"

Inu-Yasha jumped at Kagome only to be thrown back away from her by his brother. The Taiyoukai now stood in front of the shaking girl, a look of displeasure on his face. Inu-Yasha growled in outrage. Sango and Miroku each grabbed an arm to try and hold the angry hanyou back.

"Why are you taking her side? Do you have any idea what she did? While we were out searching for her and tearing apart the forest, she was here the whole time SCREWING MY BROTHER!!!"

Sesshoumaru had heard enough. "Silence, hanyou." He walked up to his brother, completely ignoring the two humans at his side, and looked into his eyes. "You have no idea with whom you even travel with, Inu-Yasha. Do you even know the lengths that she has gone to become what she was last night?"

Before Inu-Yasha could say anything, Kagome spoke up. "Sesshoumaru, please don't… I don't want them to know…" Her voice begged him to keep her secret, but he would have none of it. It was time that this little group knew what was going on with the small woman who held them together.

"Not this time, miko…"

"Milord, what is going on with Kagome?" Sango asked, worried for her friend.

"Your little miko had a spell cast upon her."

Sango and Miroku gasped. Why didn't Kagome say anything? They would have gladly gotten her taken care of, find out what the spell was and get rid of it. Their little miko was never one to bother others with her pain…

"Lady Kagome, why did you not say anything? We would have found out how to get the spell removed," Miroku asked, pained that his friend was in pain and didn't tell them.

"Oh no, monk. She was the one who asked for it to be cast upon her." Sesshoumaru turned to the girl who tried to look as small as she could. "You will tell them now, Kagome, or I will. You will no longer hide who you are to them." Kagome let out a choked sob and shook her head. "Have it your way Kagome."

The stoic youkai lord walked over to her and pulled her up. He tilted her chin so she could look him in the eye. Slowly, he lowered his head to hers and captured her lips in a kiss. He could hear the startled gasps of her friends and the low growl of his brother. No matter, the shield would fall in a few seconds…

Suddenly Kagome began to glow a light pink. Her eyes fluttered shut and she began to rise off the ground. Sesshoumaru let go of her and backed up slightly. He watched as she glowed brighter until the pink turned white. White wings sprouted from her back and pale blue tattoos encircled her entire body. They couldn't believe it, Kagome, their little sister and friend, was a Heavenly Defender!

"What the hell?" Inu-Yasha asked. "What's going on here?"

"Inu-Yasha, did you know that Kagome was one of heaven's creatures?" Sango asked.

"Feh, that stupid girl?"

"Inu-Yasha, you would be wise to hold you tongue. It is very unwise to make a comment against a creature of the gods. Karma can be quite a shock when it comes to pass," Miroku warned. As a holy man, Miroku knew the legend of the warriors sent down from heaven in order to balance out the evil in the land. When hell let loose and released a creature or two, heaven sent down the same amount in order to keep the chaos to a minimum. Yet usually the creatures made themselves known fairly quickly or at least chose another holy man or woman to pair with and fight. Why would Kagome not know who she was or hide who she was from the rest of them? It slightly hurt the monk to even think that she was too afraid to tell them, her best friends and family.

Sango took a step toward Kagome, worry written all over her face. A loud growl stopped her from going any further. She turned toward the youkai lord, startled. He was very tense, fangs bared, and eyes bleeding to red. Sango was at a loss because she had only seen youkai act like this around their mates, and she could tell that Sesshoumaru hadn't mated Kagome yet, although by the look of things that wouldn't last long. Now Sango was really worried. Conflicted between wanting to help her friend and not angering the Taiyoukai, Sango sighed and backed away. No sense in getting killed before she found out what was going on.

"Milord, how did you discover Kagome's secret?" Miroku asked.

Sesshoumaru calmed as the slayer backed away from the girl beside him, and then gave a small snort to the monk. "The human legends are within access to even one such as I, monk." He thought about leaving at that, for he never needed to explain himself to a bunch of humans and a hanyou, but knew that in order to call out Inu-Yasha he would have to explain why Kagome did what she did. "As a pup I was highly educated in everything that Father could think of. I read many legends and histories of the world, this particular story catching my interest. I remembered it above the others for some unknown reason. It was not until after this little miko called a truce between the whelp and myself that the legend resurfaced in my mind and I began to watch her. The spell had not been cast at that point in time and it wasn't cast until-"

"NO!"

Everyone turned to Kagome, who had come out of her trance. The swirling holy aura around her turned from a white and pink to a pale purple and pink. Her wings shrank back into her body and she fell to the ground.

"Please don't tell them!" she sobbed. "I don't want them to know…please…"

"But why Kagome, why not tell us? We're your friends, we deserve to know if something is bothering you. Don't you trust us at all?" Sango asked, tears in her eyes.

Kagome looked down. "There was nothing you could have done…" she whispered.

"Yet you would not let us try, Lady Kagome. We could have at least tried. We are you friends and we love you-"

"Keh." Inu-Yasha snorted.

Kagome flinched and Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed eyes as several of the shields went back up. He turned his narrowed eyes upon his brother, who was still staring at the kneeling miko.

"It's alright, Inu-Yasha, I understand."

Sango watched as a blank look in Kagome's eyes overcame her sad ones. She found this odd because Kagome always wore her heart on her sleeve. She was like an open book all the time. Suddenly Sango's eyes went wide as things began to make sense. She realized that more and more that Kagome's eyes had been blank on the journey. She would go off by herself for hours after her and Inu-Yasha would- …Inu-Yasha.

Sango let go of Inu-Yasha's arm only to rear back and punch him in the face, sending him flying a few feet. "You arrogant, no good, heartbreaking, apathetic, evil asshole!!!" she raged. "You did this to her!! This is all your fault! What the hell did you do to her, Inu-Yasha?!"

Inu-Yasha stood up and rubbed his jaw. "I didn't do anything to the wench. Why are you blamin this all on me?"

"Why indeed, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked. After Sango's little outburst, Miroku also was able to add things up. His violet eyes were steel edged, sharpened by the anger he had for the hanyou. The hanyou was his friend, but Kagome was like a sister to him and meant more. She was the glue that held the group together, caring for each of them no matter what life had dealt them.

"Your deeds have come back to haunt you, half-breed. Even your pack has realized the truth."

"What truth? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha. We're talking about Kagome!!" Sango cried. Her face was red with fury, wanting to know how the baka had hurt her best friend in the whole world.

"I don't know what ya'll are talking about! I didn't do anything to the stupid girl!"

"Stop it, Inu-Yasha! You're being mean to Kagome!" Shippo finally spoke. He had been hiding in the shrubs until now, listening to the adults talk. Now he could no longer take it. Kagome was like his mother, and youkai were very protective of their families, at least the ones they acknowledge. "I know what's going on, Inu-Yasha, and you do too!"

Everyone looked at Shippo shocked. First he pops up out of nowhere, then he proclaims to have more insight into the situation than the people involved. What will the little fox child do next?

"Speak kit," Sesshoumaru ordered.

A little nervous from the presence of the great Taiyoukai, Shippo spoke on because he wanted the old Kagome back. His little heart broke as he looked at Kagome's blank eyes. "He basically killed her." He heard Sango gasp and Inu-Yasha growl, but he kept going. "He killed her on the inside, slowly. He crushed her spirit and her heart! All the times he said mean things to her and she still loved him. It ate away at her very soul… We were out bathing one day and I could tell that something was wrong with her. So I asked what was wrong and she finally confessed to everything. The heartbreak, the pain, and even the spell." He choked on these words. "I couldn't believe that she actually went and got a spell put on her so that she would lose all her emotions slowly. She asked me to never tell anyone. She asked me to, and I did. She's my mother, what else was I supposed to do…" Shippo sobbed. It felt so good to finally have this off of his chest. The little kit loved the miko like no other and it hurt him to be the only one able to share her pain.

_No matter what I do, I cause pain. Everyone is hurting because of me and I can't do anything to stop it. Yet, no matter how bad it gets, I still can't be angry at him. He killed me, betrayed my trust and love, but I still can't be angry with him. He doesn't even care… Looking around I can see the people who were taken in by my lies, and it makes me sad. Those so-called people who claim to be my heart-sister and my best friend, my wise brother and confidante, each were taken in by what I told them. It was to protect them from me. No one should have to share the great burden that I have, no one should have to worry about me. I'm not worth that much… Why does it feel as if I have no one around me… as if I'm the only one here? I'm afraid… I don't want them to know… Please don't let them find out… I don't want them to see me for what I really am. So afraid… _

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, gauging her reaction. He was surprised to see a few of the shields fall at the sounds of the kit's crying. He knew of the miko and the kit's attachment to each other, but it had to be an intense degree for it to overcome the spell. Kagome stirred from her position on the ground.

"Shippo," she whispered. "Don't cry, baby."

Shippo let loose and bawled, rushing into her lap. She made no move to hold him, her arms limp at her sides. His little heart almost stopped as she just sat there, making no move to even breathe correctly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her stomach, letting loose all the pent up emotion that he had held for so long.

Not once did Kagome move to hold him, she just sat there and let him cry; which was very unusual. The whole shot was filled with no sound other that the kit's sobbing. After a few minutes had gone by, Shippo's sadness had faded to anger…anger at Inu-Yasha for what he had done. He sat up and looked at Kagome's face, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and lunged at Inu-Yasha. The half-breed was caught off guard and didn't react in time to protect his ears from the kit's claws and teeth. Shippo began gnawing on Inu-Yasha's ears like they were a piece of Kagome's candy. Inu-Yasha let out a howl of rage and pain and went to retaliate, only to be stopped by a staff in his throat. Miroku, staff in hand, gently tugged Shippo off of Inu-Yasha and handed him to Sango.

"Inu-Yasha, he was in every right to do that to you. We should all get a shot for Kagome, in all honestly, but we are slightly above that…"

"Speak for yourself, monk!" Sango growled as she slugged the hanyou again. Miroku sighed and let his staff fall from Inu-Yasha's throat. The monk glanced over at the Taiyoukai overseeing the event. "Milord, may I approach my friend?"

Eyes narrowing slightly, Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod and watched the monk carefully. Miroku came up to Kagome and kneeled in front of her, looking into her eyes.

Blank as they were, he could see what spell had been cast. Sighing, he whispered.

"Kagome, we could have helped you…. Did you not trust us enough to be there for you? You are like a sister to me, my first real friend in the world. You proved to me that there could still be compassion in a war-ridden world. Why would you try and take away one of the few true lights in a dark time?"

"Because I'm not worth the trouble of saving…I had to be a light so you could be saved and given hope."

"And you should not be saved why?"

"You have so much to offer the war-ridden lands of this time. I'm not smart enough to survive, not skilled enough to help, not strong enough to be of any use, and I'm not pretty enough to compare."

"You're right, you're nothing but a copy."

Everyone turned to see Kikyo standing several feet away, bow drawn. "Not another step, youkai." She snapped as Sesshoumaru started to move. "I'll purify you straight to hell if you make one more movement."

"So nice of you to join us, Lady Kikyo," Miroku said, fake smile plastered all over his face.

"Silence monk. I have no time to listen to your flattery. I've come for Inu-Yasha and the rest of my soul."

A growl erupted from the Western Lord and he flexed his claws. "Dare not touch her."

"Hmm… I think that I have a right to take back that which is mine. Isn't that right, Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha moved from the ground and went to go stand by Kikyo. "Feh, like I was gonna keep the wench after the final battle anyway."

Sesshoumaru growled again and took a step toward Inu-Yasha. "Hanyou…"

Inu-Yasha smirked. "As long as Kikyo is here, you don't scare me. You can't attack us because she'd kill you. If you got past her, I'd kill Kagome. We're at a stand-still brother."

"Inu-Yasha…"

Everyone looked to Kagome, who was still on the ground. Her eyes were eerily blank and her voice was soft and toneless. Her aura had turned to a dark pink as she looked at her friend.

"Did I always mean so little to you?"

Inu-Yasha gave her an odd look. "You started out as a good friend, Kagome, you really did. But I found something better than you ever could be. Kikyo is better than you in every way. She's stronger, faster, skilled, smart, and much prettier than you."

Three people moved in at the same time. Sesshoumaru launched at the clay woman as Sango and Miroku hurled themselves at the idiotic hanyou. Kikyo let loose an arrow. Sesshoumaru pulled it out of the air, an evil look on his face. Melting it with his poison, he watched it fall to ashes. He turned back to Kikyo with a look promising death. She returned his gaze with a look of her own, full of hate and triumph. The wail of a kit made everyone pause and slowly turn around.

There, on the ground, was Shippo buried into Kagome's side. An arrow was sticking through her chest, right above her heart. Kagome looked down at the arrow in confusion then promptly fell over.

_Pain…something that I should be used to. But why is this pain so much different? I am nothing and will always remain that way. Nothing should not feel…should not be…then why do I feel tiny drops on my face? Why do I feel someone's arms around me? I want to stay in the darkness, please leave me here…. I am safe here. I can keep everyone safe from me here…don't pull me out, I'm begging you…don't pull me out of the darkness. No! Don't touch me! Please let me stay here!_

Sesshoumaru was the first to reach her, and had her in his arms within seconds. He snapped the end of the arrow off, knowing better than to take it out, and sat her up against him. Her eyes were closed and her breath came in short pants. Shippo let out a whine and sat in her lap, latching onto her waist. Tears poured down his face as he looked up at the Taiyoukai. All his fear and hope could be seen is his green eyes, begging the Taiyoukai to save his mother. Something inside Sesshoumaru snapped and his eyes went crimson. Gently laying Kagome down, he whispered to her that he'd be back in a moment and turned his wrathful gaze upon the hanyou and the undead woman.

"You have seconds to run before I hunt you down and slaughter you for this," he snarled out.

Inu-Yasha flinched at the anger in his brother's voice and grabbed Kikyo. He threw her upon his back and fled into the woods. Sesshoumaru strode toward the spot where they ran, quickly barking orders to the rest of the group to watch Kagome, then disappeared to hunt. Sango and Miroku hurried over to the fallen girl and made her as comfortable as possible. Far off in the distance they could hear howls of fury and pain. Not really sure how they felt about it, they pretended that they couldn't hear anything.

Miroku monitored Kagome's life force as best as he could. She seemed to be hanging on by sheer will alone, like she was waiting for something. She had yet to say a word through all her pain, and it disturbed him. Her eyes were blank and filled with pain at the same time. Her hand was stroking Shippo, out of muscle memory it seemed. A rustle behind them caused them to turn. Out of the shadows walked Sesshoumaru. His armor was gone and he was covered in blood. His eyes were still red and feral, hair wildly floating about him. He let loose a deep growl and Miroku and Sango got up and moved out of the way.

Dropping to his knees he growled again, this time at Shippo. The tiny fox kit yapped back, then whined. Reluctantly he let go of Kagome and sat to the side. Kagome finally hissed in pain as he placed her back in his lap. Looking into his dark, angry eyes, she smiled brokenly.

"I told you I was going to die…"

"And I told you that while I had breath in my body you would live. This does not change. You will live because I will it."

Kagome shook her head. "You can't save me. You can't die with me. You have too many responsibilities and too many people who look up to you for protection." Kagome sighed and suddenly her true form let loose. The pale blue tattoos faded into view and her wings sprouted from her back, only this tine they were covered in blood. "I can only grant you one thing, Sesshoumaru. You tried to save me, even before you knew what I was. To show you how much that meant, I will give you a gift…" Letting out her last breath, Kagome's head lulled to the side and the forest went silent as one of heaven's creatures died in the mortal world. Sesshoumaru let out an enraged and pain-filled howl and was joined by Shippo's high keening.

Suddenly Kagome's body began to glow brightly. Sesshoumaru felt the weight change and disappear. When the glow faded, Sango gasped. There, in his arms, Sesshoumaru held a tiny youkai baby. The taiyoukai's eyes were slightly wide as he stared at the little female pup. Her hair was black, save for the random strands of silver all throughout her head. Tiny claws and fangs could be seen as she yawned. There was a blue crescent moon on her brow and down her left arm were the blue markings that matched Kagome's. Turning her over, they saw that tiny angel wings were tattooed onto her back. Opening her eyes, they were a startling shade of blue-silver.

Wind rustled through the branches of the trees. A ghostly figure appeared and shaped itself to be Kagome, dressed in white and in her Defender form. Tears poured from her eyes and her voice rang through the clearing in a whisper.

"And thus life begins anew. The balance is maintained."

And then she disappeared, never to be seen again by the mortal realm.


End file.
